


Chocolate Letters

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Ew, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Post-Recall, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Angela approached Genji with her heart in her hands. After all these years, did they still share the same feelings for each other?(For Valentine's Day and White Day.)





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! (It's kinda late, I know. Technically here it's only 23:56 but…)
> 
> It's based off the Valentine voice lines between Genji and Mercy. (Pls don't be mad. I just wrote this for fun)
> 
> This isn't my usual dark banter, so there's no death, violance, etc… Just pure fluff with a side of salt. Promise ;)

Angela approached Genji with her heart in her hands, almost literally. A heart shaped box was clutched to her chest as she hurried down the halls. Sketchy, but better than nothing. Everything had to be perfect. She had preordered her favourite brand for him, all the way from Switzerland, three months prior, and all custom made. But when they arrived, she found something of horror. The expiry date was exactly February the 14th.

Would Genji perceive this as a joke? That her love would expire just as she gave it? Or will he take it lightly and laugh it off instead?

Angela couldn't risk it, and began a search for another box instead. She had three weeks left, only little time to prepare. Shop after shop, between missions and past curfews, she found another thing to give. A similar brand to the one she ordered, but just as good, and one of her childhood favourites as well. Of Swiss origin, the best of the best.

She approached him now, seeing him meditating on the roof of Watchpoint Gibraltar with his Master Zenyatta.

"Genji," Angela started, her voice catching in her throat. What if he didn't share her feelings for him?

"Ah, Doctor Ziegler," Genji turned to face her, his face mask off, revealing his scarred face. His eyes were still the warm brown from all those years ago, and his smile still as bright. A piece of his upper lip was missing, revealing one of his canines. "May I help you?"

Doctor Ziegler? Angela felt her hope start to die. Was that all she was to him?

"I will leave you two alone," Zenyatta spoke, floating off the ground. If omnics could smile, this one was definitely doing that now.

Genji got up as well and stood in front of her, the grin on his face driving away her fears. "Yes?"

"I got you some chocolates, Genji. Swiss, they're the best." Her voice came out steady, surprised her as well. She looked away, holding the box in front of her. What would he think of her now? A doctor that fell in love with her patient? A silly lover girl who handed out chocolates to her crushes?

"Thank you, Angela." Angela, he called her Angela. She met his eyes, the same smile remained on his face. "Perhaps you could share them with me?"

She laughed in relief, smiling back at him. "Of course I would, only if you asked."

Angela watched Genji slowly open the package, undoing the plastic wrapping with his shuriken. He was careful not to break the box. He open the lid and placed one delicately created treat in his mouth and chewed, his eyes widening in surprise. A smile touched his mouth and his eyes never left hers. "I can- taste them?" Genji asked, his brows furrowing. "How?" Even after he had recovered from the extensive surgeries he had in order to survive, his taste buds never did. Everything he ate, or tasted seemed muted. The once vibrant amounts of food were nothing to him but just another plain dish.

"Well," Angela started. "I was told by your Master that your sense of taste never really came back, so I put some work into finding something that could amplify the flavour for your tastebuds."

"Oh." Genji looked back down hungrily at the chocolates.

She laughed, shaking her head upon seeing his sheepish smile. "You can have the rest if you want, Genji."

"No, I want to share with you."

"It's fine." Angela smiled and leaned in close. "I'm just expecting you to return the favour on White Day." She smiled cheekily and booped him on the nose before turning to leave. Her heart hammered in her chest. That went well.

Genji stared after her in shock, his jaw hanging open. She had just set the standards, and now he had one month to comply. Twenty-nine days and counting.


	2. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a warning, this chapter contains a kinda sexual joke/misunderstanding, nothing serious or graphic and is ment to be funny, but I don't want to upset anyone. If you don't wanna read it, just skip to the little ~ cuz it will be over by then. Enjoy!

Angela knew that tomorrow was the day. White day. It wasn't too different than its February counterpart, but she still spent the night before prepping her clothes and makeup. A white dress and a bow in her hair. Simple, yet stylish.

 _Verdammt_. She was acting like a schoolgirl again. What was she, twelve? Even then had she not had the decency to dress up pretty for anyone, let alone have a Valentine.

Yet here she was now, rushing from the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a file in her hands near midnight. Earlier, she and Genji had bade each other a goodnight, knowing that he had to go prepare whatever it was he was doing for her in return of those chocolates she had given to him the month before.

As Angela passed by her good friend, Fareeha's room, she heard voices talking, which was strange, seeing how late it was. She pressed her ear up against the door and frowned. First she was acting immature, then this. What would anyone think of her if she was seen? But most of all, what was she hearing?

"Try it, please, Fareeha."

"Are you sure? 'Cause tomorrow's your day, Genj. Angela won't be happy."

She heard her name and frowned. It wasn't like either of them to gossip or spread rumours, so what were they talking about that would involved her? Most of all, what were they doing together this late at night?

"I want you to be the first. You're good friends with her, and you'll know if she likes it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

A pause. "Okay, then, how do I-"

"Just put it in your mouth."

"The entire thing? It won't fit."

"Trust me." He laughed, then continued. "C'mon, Fareeha- _chan_. You trust me enough to fight alongside of me, but not this? I've always had your back."

The Japanese honorific burned in her ears. Genji would always use that specific one to call her, and she had thought that was that was a sign of how he felt for her because he used it with no one else, yet now—

"Why don't you try it yourself?" The question cut through her thoughts.

"I don't-" An awkward pause. "Fareeha, I don't have necessary 'equipment' to do it."

"Well I- okay, hand it over."

Angela heard some some shuffling and something being unwrapped, and moments later, she heard someone let out a sound of delight. Everything sounded muffled through the door, but she already had an idea of what was happening inside. Genji wouldn't, would he?

All those nights spent together, those letters sent back and forth. Did they mean anything to him? Tears pooled in her eyes and her hands shook. Maybe after all this time he was still just a playboy. Using people as little more than just steppingstones.

The mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. Some of the shards dug into her legs, and the steaming coffee soaked easily through her thin leggings. The irony. It was her favourite mug, because it was given to her by Genji.

"What was that sound?"

"I'll check it out."

She had to go. They- she couldn't face them like this. Not here. Not now. She ran off, tears blurring her vision and her legs burning with every step.

The rest of the night was spent curled up in her bed, unable to sleep, and fiddling with the newly wrapped bandages on her calves.

~

"Angela," a voice shook her out of her work. She looked up from the shadow that casted over her work. "I have some chocolates for you. Not Swiss."

She looked down at the package, which was blue and white, and a intricate design of a dove drawn over it in gold and her name handwritten on the box next to it in cursive. It was beautiful, but she could barely keep the contempt out of her voice when she looked at Genji. "I suppose it will have to do."

"Is something wrong?" She met his visor's blank gaze.

"No, why would anything be wrong?" Angela asked, her voice pitched higher than usual. She wasn't even going to hide her disgust. "Everything's alright, just the small fact that the two people that I trusted the most, seeming don't give two shits about how I feel."

She never usually swore, or got angry at people who weren't her patients who carelessly got themselves injured, but when she did, most people got out of her way.

Genji took a step back and watched her warily. "W-what do you mean?"

She got up and pushed the box to the side. "I heard you last night. You and Fareeha." Her voice started to break, and she stared at the slit of his visor, wishing that he'd take it off so she could punch him in the face. "I thought that we had something, Genji. Something special."

"Last- last night?" Angela watched him double over with laughter, clutching his middle. "No, Angela. No. Last night we weren't- What did you think you heard?"

"I- what?" Now she was confused. "You two were talking last night about trying something to see if I would like it. Were you not talking about- you know, that." She gestured to his midsection.

"What, no!" Genji laughed again, his synthetic voice box tinkering sweetly. "The chocolates, Angela. I made those chocolates myself, and I let her try one to see if they were any good. I wasn't going to just cook something up and just give it to you without some feedback."

"Ah." She stared at him with a red flush creeping up her neck, silently wishing she was more approachable one her accusation. Perhaps this misunderstanding could have been avoided. She pulled the box of chocolates closer to herself and opened the lid, remembering why he was here in the first place. "You say you made these yourself? I didn't know you could cook."

"Yes," Genji started, fiddling with the ribbon that hung from the back of his helmet. "I didn't either until now." Then muttered something about how Hanzo was right. "Try one."

The pieces were all separately placed in a little cubby of their own, and were all different shapes and sizes. There were eleven in total. Angela picked up a white chocolate in the shape of a heart, and delicately bit into it. The flavour was sweet, but not too overwhelming, and the dark chocolate drizzled over it balanced it out with a slightly bitter aftertaste.

"These are not Swiss," she started, smiling up at him. "Nor are they perfect, but they taste like home. Thank you, Genji."

"Hey, it wasn't all me. Fareeha suggested that I make them smaller." She could almost see the grin on his face. "And if you'll get all lovey-dovy like this, I'll make you a hundred chocolates each and every day."

Angela snorts, very unladylike. "I'd be sick of them then, and I'll throw you out of the base if I do much as smell a whiff of chocolate." She looks down at the remaining chocolates. "How did you make these without jamming your shurikens?"

"It's hard when things get stuck in the joints, but you're worth shooting chocolates at Talon for the next few missions."

She laughs again and reaches up for his mask. "You should try one. They're pretty good."

Genji sighs and pulls at the latches, revealing his scared face, plastered with a grin. His brown eyes twinkled at her past all the scars crisscrossing his face. Some would see him as a monster, but to her, it was nothing but perfect. "You're staring."

"Shut up!" Angela laughs, shoving a chocolate into his mouth and he just continued to smile at her while chewing. "I believe you still owe me something."

He scoffed before swallowing the sweet and pulled her close. "Aishiteru, Angela-chan."

 

_~~Aaannd they kissed. Cut. We're done here. All this fluff will actually kill me. After all my other stories of gore and- Sorry, sorry, jeez. I'll just end the story.~~ _

 

Her hands found their way to his lower synthetic jaw and she leaned into his face. Genji still tasted of the chocolate he just ate, and their kiss was slow, and sweet. Not over the top or what they were both used to, but for now, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White Day!
> 
> So, some background stuff to show that I did my research. 
> 
> Aishiteru: i love you -not very commonly used because of the dedication and intimacy it shows towards the other person's partner. Means more "I promise to love you forever" than "we've been dating for 2 weeks and I kinda really like you".
> 
> -chan: an honorific most usually used when addressing a person that you are familiar with that is a girl. 
> 
> If you receive:  
> -Marshmallows on white day: kinda just saying that they don't feel/have any interest in you. So worse than friend zoning. Awkward much? Also a waste money.  
> -Cookie on white day: 100% friend zoning. Meaning "I think were good friends" and that's it. No more. Hopefully you'll still be friends.  
> -Candy/chocolates: "I love you too" so men (usually) give candies (or chocolates) to their partner when they want to express that they feel the same way. This is the best situation I guess, unless the gift on Valentine's Day was just a joke and you recive candies and be all awkward when they confess their love. Haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> So yea, thanks for everyone who kudoed and commented, and I'll see y'all next year (maybe).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading^^
> 
> The next chapter will be by next month (or I try) on White Day (which is a Japanese culture thing, sry I don't know much bout it, but the other person has 1 month to give a gift back to their s/o)
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
